To Have a Friend
by Cougar rolypoly bug
Summary: What If Loki had a friend? Someone to keep him sane when Thor was constantly favored. Someone that wanted to be his friend and not just to get to Thor. Someone who saw the best in him. What if she was there to listen to him when nobody else was and was there when he found out about his true heritage. (Rated T to be safe, The Story is better than the summary.) R&R Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is another random story that I've started. I will try to update it as often as I can, but I'm not great with that. In this chapter I was thinking that Loki and the other main character, who I still haven't named, are about ten or elven.**

Chapter 1

I ran quickly across the ground, to follow the excited boy in front of me. It was probably another one of the pranks that he loved to play and was always dragging me into, but whatever it was, he was desperate for me to see.

"Loki," I called, "wait up!" He stopped just long enough for me to catch up before he started off again. He wasn't running so fast anymore, so that I could actually keep up.

"Sorry," Loki grinned, not looking very sorry at all.

"Yeah right, you, sorry." I tried not to laugh, but couldn't quite help myself.

"You wound me." Loki teased. mockingly placing a hand on his chest. "Now come on we'd best hurry."

I quickly followed him to the simple orchard where we sometimes went when we were upset or wanted to be alone, or sometimes just wanted to talk, alone.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked looking at the boy who was my best friend.

"We are not stopping here. I am taking you to the hill in the woods, the hill with the huge maple tree that we can climb." I nodded now understanding where he was taking me.

"Let's go then," We both ran towards the woods. Once we entered the trees we had to walk slower to avoid running into trees. We didn't speak, but it was not an awkward silence, it was comfortable.

Soon we reached the base of the hill. There was no missing it, mainly because it was the only hill around.

"Race you to the top," Loki challenged.

"Deal!" I replied and I ran.

Most of the time Loki was a faster runner than me, but it was times like this when I would surprise us both and beat him in a race. I reached the top of the hill, expecting to see him sitting by the side of the huge maple tree that we would always climb, but he wasn't there. The next thing I expected was a joke. He was hiding somewhere and planned to jump out at me, but after looking around I found that wasn't the case either.

I sat up against the tree and waited. It was only about a minute before Loki ran out onto the hill obviously thinking that he had beat me.

"Hello," I called. I watched the pleasure fade from his face as he saw me sitting against the tree.

"How long have you been here?" He demanded walking slowly over to me.

"About a minute. Weird that I beat you, isn't it?"

"I bet you can't climb the tree faster than me though." He said, desperate to beat me at something.

"All right." I said grabbing onto the bottom branch as he did the same.

"Ready,"

"Set."

"Climb!"

We both pulled ourselves up quickly pulling ourselves up from branch to branch, knowing that they were all stable enough. Loki pulled ahead of me, but I didn't let that distract me. I kept focusing on pulling myself onto higher branches.

Loki sat down on the branch that we always considered the top. The other branches were to unstable and we wouldn't risk it. I pulled myself up to sit next to him.

The sun was setting, but neither of use made any move to head back.

"I can make it to the top." Loki said, all ready making a move to start climbing even higher.

"Don't!" I cried. "You'll get hurt!"

"No, I won't, besides you would heal me if I did."

"No, I wouldn't. Not if you got hurt because of your stupidity." I said, knowing that that wasn't the truth at all. Loki was my best friend.

He ignored me as he pulled himself up onto a higher branch, then another. He climbed three branches without any problems, but the fifth sagged under his weight.

"Loki, come down! I'll tell Frigga!" He nodded without looking towards me and tried to balance on the branch while grabbing the one above him for support as he tried to get his footing to climb down to the safe branch where I was.

The branch he was holding onto broke with a snap and he lost his balance. He slipped and was now dangling from the branch that he had been standing on.

"Help me!" He cried, his voice high and desperate.

I started to climb but his branch broke. I screamed his name before climbing down the tree faster than I ever had before.

I ran over to where he lay, not moving.

"Loki!" He didn't move. "Get up! Your parents will kill me if you die."

He let out a barely audible moan.

"I know you can hear me, open your eyes."

His eyes opened just a crack and he squinted.

"A little more, and please say something."

"Don't climb all the way up the tree. It hurts." He opened his eyes wider.

I laughed. "Can you sit up?" I asked.

He tried but winced. "Here, let me help you." I wrapped my arm around his back, and helped him sit.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem. Sit still." I steadied my breathing and focused on healing any wounds that he could have gotten. I felt my power flowing into him, the icy cooling of healing spreading. The light green glow around my hands faded.

"You will be fine, though you might be a bit still for a while."

I stood and offered him my hand. He took it and we headed back out of the woods and to the palace.

**Please review, Tell me if you like it or not. Please tell me what you like and what you don't like so much. It will improve my writing and as an author that's what I really want, however don't just be cruel.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here's the second chapter. I have this written you to chapter 13 so I will keep posting these pretty quickly, but it might slow down when I'm running out of pre-written chapters. I will reply to comments either at the beginning or end of the chapters and if I can't get to it there I will PM you with answers to any questions you may have. Thank you for reading. Please R&R!**

**Twihardgleek20: Thank you so much for the nice review! I will be posting these next few chapters pretty quickly. I hope you like this one.**

**Disclaimer: (Insert witty comment about how I don't own Thor or any of the characters except for my OC)**

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– ––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Loki and I stood and watched as Thor and his friends practiced. Thor and Sif were fighting with swords and to everyone's shock, Sif was winning. Loki and I could both fight pretty well, but never took part in them.

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Loki asked pulling me out of the hearing range of the others.

"Of course. What's wrong?"

"They never pay us any attention, do they?" He ran a hand through his hair, looking almost nervous.

"They never did. What is it that you are planning?" I replied.

"We're just as good at fighting as they, aren't we? Why can't we practice with them?" It was clear that he was frustrated and wasn't going to let this go soon.

"We can, but it would be a foolish thing to do since they are better than us and they hate us. The only one of them who wouldn't hurt us severely, is your brother."

"We can best them if we try."

"Please, don't do anything stupid." I begged knowing that he wouldn't listen to me.

"I can beat Sif." He said with too much confidence.

"Please tell me you are joking. Did you not see her beat your brother as well as their other friends. She will beat you in a second." I argued.

"You don't know that," Loki muttered before walking backing to the others.

"Loki..." I sighed. "Don't get hurt too badly." I whispered to myself, slowly following my friend.

When I got there, Loki was already challenging Sif.

I was now standing on the sidelines and watching and Loki and Sif stood ready to fight. There was a gleam in Loki's eyes. In a blur Sif knocked the sword from his hands and tried to push her sword against his throat, but he dodged, quickly and easily. He reached for his sword which had fallen to the ground behind Sif. After a moment the sword flew back into his hand. Sif stood looking annoyed, but didn't stop.

Once again she knocked the sword from the Prince's hand, but this time she grabbed his arm so he couldn't turn away as she pressed the sword against his chest. She gave a malicious smirk before running the sword along Loki's arm in a long, quick movement. She managed to get a few more attacks on the unprotected boy before Thor and Hogan pulled her away. She kept yelling about how he had cheated until she was dragged farther away so that we could no longer hear her screams.

"Idiot," I muttered as I went to help him up from where he lay on the ground. "You knew that Sif is a better fighter than you and that she hates your tricks even more than Odin! If you didn't fight fairly then she wouldn't either."

"I can tell that now," He hissed through gritted teeth. "Please don't take me to the healing room."

I laughed at his helpless expression. "Fine. I shall heal you in your chambers." I replied before teleporting both of us into his room. The first thing that everyone always notices about Loki's room is it's shockingly clean for a troublemaker. Everything has it's exact place and on more than one occasion I'd seen Thor make a mess and Loki cursing his brother for weeks.

I helped him over to the bed where he sat down. I put my hand on his shoulder which made him wince and concentrated on healing the wound. Even through the small tear in his tunic I could see the skin knitting itself back together. I healed his other wounds without comment and smiled when I was finished.

"Done." I chirped.

We quickly hurried down to lunch. Like I expected, Loki did not avoid the teasing which came to loosing to Sif.

"Stop teasing my brother." Thor finally said to his friends who shut up.

After we were all dismissed Thor and his friends went back to the training yards and Loki and I went to the library. Loki quickly found the book he wanted, which, of course, had to be on the topmost shelf.

That didn't stop him for long. After looking at the position of the book, he quickly passed me his satchel which was filled with even more books. He quickly climbed the shelves and reached for the book.

"If you fall,"

Suddenly he disappeared. I felt somebody tap my shoulder and I turned. There, stood Loki, looking smug.

"How in Asgard..." I muttered looking back at the shelf.

"I never climbed the shelves." Loki replied. "I sent a shade to do so for me." Right, a copy. I had been better at healing magic when Loki was better at illusion magic. We were both trying hard to learn the other, though I was probably more eager to learn illusion magic.

Odin already had his hands full with one of me as well as Loki and Thor. We both hurried outside to one of the apple trees. We quickly both climbed the tree and sat where we could still see the others fighting in the training area.

Loki opened the book to a random page and started reading. It was only a few minutes before something interested him.

"Let me try..." He muttered looking up and flicking a wrist. The pond right next to the tree, seemed to shimmer even more and slowly a few tendrils of water rose from the surface. "Yes!"

I laughed quietly before returning to the book that I held on my lap.

It was only a few moments before Thor ran up to our tree. "Come down and join us." Thor asked looking at both of us with a hopeful expression. I tucked the book back into my satchel and slipped down the tree.

We walked back to the fighting area and sat down on the grass as Hogan and Fandral fought. Hogan won and then went up against Sif, who won and went up against Thor. Thor somehow beat Sif and challenged me. I got lucky and beat Thor and challenged Loki.

Loki and I were evenly matched. We both used magic and deceit and tricks, but not even Sif complained about us cheating. We both used illusions and had the sword pass through us.

Finally the fight came to an end when Loki appeared behind me and somehow flipped me so that I lay on the grass with the tip of his sword pressed against my throat.

"I give up!" I squeaked. Loki didn't remove the sword. "Loki! Can you remove the sword?"

"What?" He muttered. "Sorry," He smiled as he removed the sword and offered me a hand.

"Thanks," I said pulling myself to my feet.

"See," I heard Thor mutter to his friends. "Loki and Deanna can fight." I smiled slightly as I went back to sitting on the fence quietly and watching the others fight.

Soon everyone, except Thor, got bored with sword fighting and it was decided that we were going to race from the fence where Loki and I sat, to the other side of the training yard.

In a second we were all lined up and Thor was calling the race. "Go!" He called.

All of us took off. Thor, Loki, and I were in front, closely followed by Sif and Hogan. Behind Sif and Hogan were Fandral and Volstagg. I concentrated on the ground that was right behind me, turning the grass into a pile of mud. Sif didn't have time to stop or turn away and ended up sliding in the mud. I laughed as I kept running.

Volstagg got distracted by the apple tree and Hogan and Fandral avoided the mud. Sif was getting up.

Loki seemed to have a similar plan to me, because one second Thor was running, slightly ahead of us, the next moment he was lying in a puddle of mud. Loki laughed victoriously as he took the lead.

In a moment he crossed what we had made the finish-line. I was behind him, Hogan behind me, Fandral, Thor, and then Sif.

"We'd best go in for dinner," Sif said. At the word 'dinner' Volstagg came running and together our little group headed to the dining hall.

**I am not very happy with this chapter, but it was intended to be a filler chapter and to get at their childhood a little more. I hope you liked it, R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Okay so everyone is still the age they were in the last chapter. It would be about two weeks later in my mind. Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited and reviewed.**

Chapter 3

I stood next to the younger son of Odin while Odin congratulated Thor on something else that he had done. It had been two weeks since Loki had fallen out of the tree and his father was being even more unfair then before.

"Come on," I whispered, tugging gently at his hand. He walked with me and I didn't know where we were going until we reached the forest.

Loki quickly climbed one of the trees and sat there. I climbed up so that I was sitting on the branch beneath him.

"Why does he always prefer Thor?" Loki demanded, shocking me with his outburst.

"Loki, he loves you,"

"He doesn't act like it. I mean, I'm just as much his son as Thor is, aren't I?" Loki looked scared and weak, and hurt. I didn't like seeing my friend like that. I had never seen Loki looking weak.

"Of course you are Odin's son. He doesn't give you as much attention as Thor and he doesn't know what he's missing."

"Not much."

"Really? You are the only person who would talk to me. You want to know why, because I'm different. I was willing to learn to fight and I was even more willing to learn magic, but you still accepted me. He is stupid for not listening to you."

Loki didn't respond at first. Finally he spoke. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes," I didn't hesitate.

"Thank you," Loki mumbled, "for being here, for listening, and for trusting me."

"Not a problem." I smiled jumping down from the tree. He jumped down after me, looking more calm. We quickly went back to the palace where Frigga was waiting.

"Loki, come with me for a moment." She whispered to her son.

He gave me one last look before following her. I went to my room rather quickly. I stayed there for a few hours before Loki found me.

"There you are," He smirked.

"Yes, here I am."

"May I?" He gestured to the room that he still stood in the doorway to.

"Of course." He walked over to where I sat on the side of my bed and sat next to me. "What did your mother want from you?" I asked after a moment.

"The same thing you did, to tell me that father does not hate me." I nodded.

"I apologize about how your father treats you. You do not deserve it."

He gave me a sad smile. "You are a good friend. Better than I deserve. You put your faith in me, you believe that I will be there for you when you need it, but I cannot promise that. You really would be better off without me. Thor would have accepted you as a friend, but you chose to befriend me. Why?"

"Because you were different. Because you were alone. Your only friends liked Thor more than you. I didn't want to be like that." I replied.

"For whatever reason, thank you." He gave me a brilliant smile. Not the smirk that he normally had around his brother and his friends but a real smile. One that he only used around me.

"I will trust you."

"Excuse me?" He looked confused and I smiled.

"Even if you do not think that it is wise, I will trust you."

"Fine. Then you cannot blame me if something goes wrong. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

**Thank you for reading the second chapter of my story. Please tell me what you think. Please tell me if you like it or if you hate it, and why. If any of you have any ideas for upcoming chapters please let me know. You can either PM me or review and I might just use them in the story. Until next time, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey guys, this is right about where the movie starts. Sorry about the short chapters, I think that the next one is longer. I will post another chapter today because of how short these have been. PLEASE REVIEW. If I can get up to a total of 5 reviews by the end of the day I will post two chapters tomorrow.**

**I.C.2014- Thank you, I hope to get the story to go all the way through Thor and to the sequel would be for Avengers, depending if people like the story.**

**Disclaimer: (Insert witty/funny comment for why I don't own Thor or any of the characters other than my OC.)**

Chapter 4

I walked with Loki, Thor, and Odin to the trophy room. Maybe a few years before Odin would have tried to stop me from being with the princes while they were in their little lessons, but I always found a way to sneak in, or at least make it so that Odin could not teach them. Loki was always pleased by me visiting during his lessons, but Thor seemed annoyed that I had interfered with his learning. Together Loki and I were an unbeatable force. We would cause mischief all around the place and all around Asgard. Soon Odin gave up on leaving me behind when they had lessons. We quickly walked past many relics without a second glance, but there was one, in the front of the room that gave off a threatening blue glow.

Thor looked excited by the energy that it gave off, but it made me nervous. Loki stepped back also seeming nervous.

"The day will come when one of you will have to defend that peace." Odin said, but it was clear that he spoke to Thor.

"Do the frost giants still live?" Loki asked. He looked slightly shocked that he had spoken, like he had thought the words, but had not intended to speak.

When I'm king, I'll hunt the monsters down and slay them all," Thor made wild gestures with his hands like jabs with a sword. "just like you did father." His pride for his family showed on his face and he radiated joy.

"A wise king never seeks out war, but he must always be ready for it." Odin reminded the boys, but his good eye was focused on his dark haired son.

Loki responded with a look of innocence and I smiled at him.

Loki and Thor looked at each other and Thor grinned. Loki gave him a small smile back. Not as big as the one that he had given me that day in my chambers, but still, it was a real smile.

The three of us seemed to notice that Odin had left the room at the same time. Thor took off running, closely followed by Loki and Loki followed by me.

"I'm ready father!" Thor said excitedly.

"So am I!" Loki cried out.

"Only one of you can ascend to the thrown, but both of you were born to be kings."

I took Loki's hand as we walked out of the room, but I didn't miss that he turned back to look at the casket that radiated blue power, just once and not for long, but he still turned back.

I gently tugged on his thin, pale hand and led him from the room.

**Thanks for reading. Please review. Tell me if you like it, hate it, and why. Please, it will help make my writing better. Also if you have ideas for either pranks that my OC and Loki could pull, or ideas for the future of the story, I'd love to hear them. I will give credit. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, yeah, they're no longer children, while they were really fun to write as little children, they are interesting as adults as well. Especially Loki. They're the age that Loki is in Thor. Enjoy this chapter.**

** Sorry I've been forgetting this, but Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, the Avengers or any of the characters other than my OC.**

Chapter 5

It was the day of Thor's coronation and Loki and I stood to the side. I had spent years watching Odin treat Thor better than my best friend. I spent those long years watching Loki always being the second favorite.

Now it was the time when I would have to stand and watch Thor take the thrown and once again beat his brother. I saw the cruel glint in Loki's emerald eyes and I knew that he had something planned. I could only hope that it wasn't too bad.

Thor walked down the aisle confidently and Loki looked as though he might be ill. Thor knelt before their father and Odin mumbled some words.

Every once-and-a-while Thor would shout, "I swear!" and some people would cheer. Before Thor could be named the king though, Odin got distracted.

"Frost giants," He whispered, but we could all hear what he had said. Thor, Odin, and Loki quickly prepared to fight. Thor already had his hammer and Loki and no weapon, but his wit and luck. I had my bow and a quiver full of arrows as well as a sword strapped to my hip.

"You don't have to come," Loki whispered to me.

"Yes, I do. Besides, you can't stop me, remember when Odin used to try and stop me from coming to your lessons?" A faint smile crossed Loki's face before quickly fading.

"Why must you be so stubborn?"

"I may have gotten it from you and your brother, considering you're some of the only people that will speak to me."

"Please, don't come."

"I can do this, and somebody needs to make sure that you don't get yourself killed." I gave a weak smile that didn't quite reach my eyes.

"Fine, but you best not get yourself injured."

We quickly hurried down into the trophy room that I hadn't been in since we were children. It seemed exactly the same, yet completely different from how I remembered, just like how Asgard looks both modern and ancient. However the last time we had been there there hadn't been five bodies on the ground. Two of our soldiers lay, unmoving on the ground and three frost giants.

Loki looked both annoyed and pleased at the same time.

Thor and Odin kept arguing about how they would have to go and destroy the frost giants for what they had done. Thor wanted to make them pay before more managed to get in, and Odin wanted to keep the peace. Thor seemed to have forgotten the advice that Odin have given us all when we were children about not seeking war.

Loki and I stood to the side, not speaking, not wanting to face Odin's wrath. _You did it didn't you? _I thought to my friend. We didn't often speak like that, but it was necessary.

He turned to look at me. _What do you think I did?_

_You showed the frost giants the way in. Through the secret passages that we discovered as children. You allowed them entry to ruin the coronation of your brother._

His eyes were wide as if he was shocked that I had figured it out, that or scared that I would tell on him. _Will you tell my father? _

_No, just answer me one question. Why._

Loki sighed, but Thor and Odin were too far into their argument to notice. In fact we probably could have continued our conversation aloud, but we weren't about to risk it.

_Thor would have been reckless and plunged Asgard into a state of war. He would be a vain and stupid ruler, too set on destroying the frost giants to care about our people. _He did have a point.

_I won't tell your father, but you owe me. I know what you're planning and I wish to be a part of it._ I thought.

_Very well._

I gave my friend a smirk which he returned.

We snuck out of the trophy room without Odin or Thor even noticing.

When we were far enough away from anyone who could overhear us I turned to him.

"Why?" He held up a hand, signaling me to stop talking. "What?"

He didn't reply but a faint green glow surrounded him as it always did when he used magic. The same happened with me, or so everyone said.

The green glow faded and I turned back to him.

"What was that?" I demanded.

"To make sure that Heimdall cannot see or hear us." He responded simply.

"Is that even possible? I thought that Heimdall could see everything." I said hoping that my friend would explain what magic he used to shield us.

"I will explain later. What I meant was that we can now speak aloud. Now you asked me why, did you not?"

"Why didn't you tell me of your plans. I could have helped you." I asked. "I though you trusted me?"

"I do trust you. I didn't tell you of my plans because I feared that you wouldn't have approved. I would have told you eventually." The same fearful look reappeared on his face. "Please, believe me. Don't leave me."

"I won't. You have my word on that. I do believe you, they call you the God of Lies, but you have never lied to me, therefor I trust you. You have never given me a reason not to."

"Do you promise that you will stand by me on this?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Okay. Here's the plan."

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please review. Tell me what you like, dislike, love, or hate and feel free to give me ideas. I will give credit. Hope you liked it. Lets try for five or more reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, Thanks for reading my story. We are now fully into the movie. If you have any questions, either PM me or leave a review, also please leave a review to tell me what you don't like and what you like. I am so happy that you guys seem to be liking my story, but it would be really helpful to know what, specifically you like.**

**Thanks to Biderdider and Twihardgleek20 for favoriting and following. Another thanks to JessicaRavenGlade, Sandraxx, TwilighterRose, Krazylizzy12, and Stackhouse98 for following.**

Chapter 6

I stood in the great hall where Thor's coronation had been held earlier that day. The tables, that had been laid out with food, were toppled over onto the ground. Thor sat on the steps, an angered look on his face.

Loki was on the opposite side of the room from I and he melted into the shadows well in his dark green and black outfit, he was dressed to go into battle as was I. My outfit had similar colors, dark green and pitch black, but it also had faint silver accents. I was fading into the shadows facing Thor, though it was clear that he couldn't see me.

Loki stepped out from his hiding place and advanced to where his older brother sat.

"It's unwise to be in my company brother." Thor said. Loki had a pitiable look on his face, but I knew my place, standing and waiting. Watching. "This was to be my day of triumph."

"It will come, in time." Loki's voice was quiet and I doubted for a moment that he had actually said anything. His tone was gentle, more gentle than it normally was when he spoke to his brother.

"What's this?" A voice asked from the door way as the Warriors Three and Sif entered the room.

"If it's any consolation, I think your right. about the frost giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try it again, next time with an army."

"Exactly."

"There's nothing you can do without defying father." They looked at each other for a moment before Loki's eyes widened. "No...no no no no no. I know that look."

"It's the only way to insure the safety of our borders."

"Thor, it's madness," Loki protested.

"Madness, what sort of madness?"

"We're going to Jotunheim." Thor announced.

"What? This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little thunder and lightning and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim."

I stepped from my hiding spot, they took notice of me, but didn't say anything. They had gotten used to me listening where I shouldn't have.

"My father forced his way into Jotunheim," Thor started and Thor placed his head in his hands. I walked over and sat next to him with a small smile.

"It is _forbidden_," Sif said fiercely.

Thor was now walking around and giving each of his friends a pep-talk while both Loki and I watched.

"My friends, we're going to Jotunheim." Thor stated, this time getting a more accepting reaction.

"I'm going too." I said.

"No, I do not wish for my brother and his friends to take this journey, but I shall not allow you to accompany us." The dark haired prince said, looking distressed.

"I did not ask your permission. I will be fine." I replied.

Within about an hour we were completely ready to leave. We we're all mounted on horseback as we rode down the rainbow bridge. When we reached the end, and where Heimdall watched, we slowed to a stop.

"Leave this to me," Loki whispered before dismounting. "Good Heimdall..."

"You're not dressed warmly enough." Heimdall said.

"I'm sorry?" Loki asked with a strained smile, and forced manners.

"Do you think that you can deceive me?"

Loki laughed, but I could see the nervousness in his eyes. "You must be mistaken but–" he was cut off.

"Enough."

"Heimdall may we pass?" Thor asked straight forward as always.

"Never, has an enemy slipped my watch until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we return. Understand?" Thor demanded.

Loki looked as his feet as the others passed by the two of us.

"What happened, silver-tongue turn to lead?" Volstagg laughed at his own joke, but again Loki said and did nothing but look at his feet.

I took his hand in my own and lead him with me to follow the others. He tried to smile, but I could tell just how fake it was. "Come on, don't listen to what they say." I muttered.

We all stood on the black floor as Heimdall inserted his sword into a slit. He gave us a warning before pulling out the sword.

We were all pulled into the portal and our very beings blurred as we were thrown from realm to realm.

When we landed in Jotunheim I nearly fell. Thankfully Loki caught my arm and steadied me. He took my hand before we headed out to the palace.

I shivered in the cold hardly able to feel my fingers even though Loki was holding my hand tight. Strangely enough he didn't seem the least bit bothered by the cold.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians." A quiet, but deadly voice whispered, sending chills down my spine, at least I think I was his voice. It might have been the cold.

"I am Thor Odinson."

"We know who you are." The same cold voice replied.

Together we walked into the palace.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed.**

**Tayler Snape13: There was intended to be a romance in later chapters, but anything could happen. Thank you for the review, hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OC.**

Chapter 7

We stood in the palace in a close knit group.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor demanded.

The frost giant sat, silently for a moment before responding. "The house of Odin is full of traitors." His red eyes flicked to each of us, but lingered on both Loki and I. Loki swallowed, for once, looking nervous.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor shouted, angered.

"Your father is a murder and a thief." The giant said. "And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle, you crave it. You are nothing but a boy trying to prove himself a man."

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery," Thor challenged.

Both Loki and I stepped forward as ice formed down the giant's arms and legs, providing a kind of shield that would double as weapons.

"Thor, stop and think, look around you, we're outnumbered." Loki whispered.

"Know your place brother." Thor hissed and I didn't miss the look of hurt and rejection that crossed his face, even if only for a moment.

"Thor stop, if you try and fight them, we'll all die. If you won't listen to Loki please listen to me. Would you doom your friends because you are too stubborn to stand down?" I hissed to the older boy.

I tried to give an encouraging smile to Loki, but it was weak.

"You know not what you actions would unleash. I do. Go now while I still allow it." Another frost giant approached us. We were now surrounded.

"We will accept you most gracious offer." Loki said with a slight bow to the frost giant before the thrown. "Come on brother." He said to Thor. He didn't give me the option of standing and fighting or following him. He dragged me with him and I didn't fight.

Finally Thor turned back and started to follow us out, but not before he heard the frost giant's mocking words. "Run back home little princess."

I grin formed on Thor's lips as he fingered his hammer.

"Damn," Loki muttered, knowing all to well what was about to happen. I did too. After having seen the way Thor fought I knew that there was no turning back.

At that moment a memory came to me.

–_Flashback–_

_ There was a battle waging between the realms of Asgard and Jotunheim. Odin found it the perfect time to introduce his young sons to the ways of war. I refused to leave them when I knew that they might not return. Finally Odin gave into my begging, seeing it as a desire to fight in a battle, not as the need to protect and fight by the side of my best friend._

_ The four of us rode out of Asgard. Heimdall granted us passage without any argument and in a moment we were in Jotunheim. The war was already going on all around us. _

_ In the first few moments of us being there, we saw a Asgardian warrior slay a frost giant, but before that could even register in our minds, another giant came up behind the Asgardian and ran him through with a spear made entirely of ice._

_ Loki and I watched in horror when Thor and their father quickly joined the battle and were out of sight. I snapped out of the horror before Loki and thoughtlessly fought. I fought for everything I knew, for everything I loved. Loki stood still, like a statue and I feared for his life._

_ A frost giant took notice of the idle prince and attempted to run him through but before he could, I stabbed him. Loki looked at me with scared eyes._

_ "Fight!" I shouted._

_ He didn't respond, but began to fight. Numbly, like me. He went through the actions of fighting, but his mind wasn't really there._

_ Finally the battle ended. Both sides had lost many, but somehow we had managed to win. We quickly returned to Asgard. _

_ "Good fighting Thor." Odin said, proudly to his older son. Thor beamed, like he hadn't been in a war at all._

_ Odin gave a disappointed look to his other son and left. Loki and I both stayed hidden for the rest of the week and didn't speak to anyone except each other for two more weeks after that. It took three months for us to be back to our prank-playing ways, but we were changed._

–_End flashback–_

I snapped out of the memory and drew my sword. The battle was about to begin and this time none of us would freeze up.

**Please review! They help me boost my confidence in my writing and help me figure out what I'm doing well and not so great. Thank you everyone who is reading up to this chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I am returning with chapter eight. Again, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited, and also thank you to my silent readers, I haven't forgotten you guys. Please review, tell me what you think, its the only way I will get better, well one of the ways for me to get better. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Thor swung his hammer into a frost giant, who slammed into a wall. He quickly turned and slammed it into another giant. He did this quite a few times without any difficultly. The others were doing pretty well and I saw Sif running her spear through a giant, before deflecting the blade of another.

I fought with both a sword and my magical abilities. When I trained I did half and half. I worked with Odin, Sif, The Warriors Three, and Thor when I fought with weapons and with Loki when I practiced magic.

I ran my sword through a frost giant before running off to hide. I could easily see Loki hiding behind a pillar, as I was. I saw a copy of him standing by the cliff. The shade stumbled back and a few rocks fell. The shade stopped moving and stared as a frost giant ran at him.

Just as the frost giant approached, the real Loki made the giant pass through the shade who glowed green, before snapping his fingers and willing the shade to fade away. He quickly ran out and joined the fight again.

I did something similar. I willed three shades into existence and willed each one to fight the frost giants. I stood hidden behind my pillar out of sight. More giants joined the fight.

"Thor!" I shouted from my position as a stabbed a frost giant that had gotten a little too close for comfort. "We need to leave, we're out numbered!"

He chose to ignore me and I groaned. I had let my attention slip and didn't have enough time to order my shade to block the attack, or dodge it. I willed it to become transparent and the icy sword passed through the shade's chest.

"Don't let it touch you!" A voice called out. I didn't register who had spoke.

Loki was fighting a frost giant. It grabbed his arm, shattering the armor. I was about to yell and ask if he had heard the warning but hesitated. He stared at his arm and I ran over to where he was soon enough to see that his arm had turned blue and in time to see him stab the giant in the chest. His arm went back to normal.

"Loki," I hissed. He turned to me.

"Did you see that?"

"What exactly was _that?_" I asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was out of the ordinary. Swear to me to tell no one."

"I swear." I replied.

We quickly rejoined the fight, fighting better as a team. That had been how we had trained anyway. We fought back to back with ease, our years of practice finally paying off.

"We must go!" Loki shouted at his brother this time with much more force.

"Then go," Thor replied, still fighting.

Ice cracked down a giant creature that I had previously believed to be a statue. Loki and I gave each other a nervous glance before we all took off running except for Thor.

"Thor!" Loki yelled behind him, not stopping long enough to see if he had heard. I grabbed his arm to make sure that he would not turn back, but he made no attempt to go back.

The ice monster charged after us.

"We won't be about to outrun it." I yelled. "It's gaining!" It was right upon Sif when a huge sinkhole from behind us caught it and it fell in. We kept running. We dodged holes forming in the ice, often leaping from a square of ice right before it fell into the gap as well. Somehow we managed to keep jumping from block of ice to block of ice without dying. We reached the drop-off-point more or less in one piece.

"Heimdall open the bridge!" Someone yelled. There was nothing. It stayed as empty and dark as it had been and the freezing wind picked up. There was a terrible roar and the ice monster pulled itself over the side.

"I thought we killed that." I muttered readying my bow, figuring my sword would do me no good. Just as I was about to draw my bow, a streak crossed the sky and crashed into the ice monster sending it back into the chasm. Thor. Somehow he had managed to go straight through the monster without being sent into the chasm himself.

He had a slightly nervous look that I never expected to see on his face. We turned behind us where an entire army was waiting for us. In a second we were surrounded and our choices were both unpleasant. Either fight the frost giants with almost no chance at winning or fall into the chasm.

Suddenly there was a brilliant blast of light as the bridge opened and Odin appeared.

"Father, we'll finish them together!" Thor yelled.

"Silence," Odin hissed using a tone that he only ever used with Loki and sometimes me. Thor looked taken-a-back, but remained quiet. I gave Loki a quick look and caught a small smirk, obviously pleased that his brother was finally getting in trouble.

The frost giant that had been in the palace, the one that Thor had so stupidly started a fight with, forced a patch of ice higher so that he reached Odin's height easily even with Odin on horseback.

"All-Father you look weary." The frost giant spoke quietly, but there was no other sound. We could hear his words easily even over the occasional howling of the wind.

"Laufey, end this now." Odin spoke louder.

"Your boy sought this out," Laufey said.

"You're right," Odin agreed and for a terrifying moment I thought that Odin was going to leave us to fight for ourselves. "These are the actions of a boy treat them as such." I felt a sliver of relief that he wasn't leaving us to fight and die, however it was clear that if we got back to Asgard alive we were going to be in serious trouble. "You and I can end this, here now, before there's further bloodshed."

"We are beyond reason now All-Father. He will get what he came for, war, and death."

"So be it." Odin agreed and my heart seemed to stop.

An icy spear formed in Laufey's hand and just as he was about to strike Odin a brilliant light came once more. We were all quickly pulled back through the portal.

We're in for it now, I thought before promptly passing out on the black floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, read, and reviewed. The updates may start being a bit more spaced out since I'm going to have to start writing some new ones, but I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**bL00D pRINC3SS- Thank you for the nice review! I love your suggestion, thank you for it. If I do use it I will give credit to you, I promise. Thank you reviewing.**

Chapter 9

The first thing I remember hearing when I came to were the voices of Thor and Odin arguing. I groaned and tried to sit up, but I felt pressure on my shoulder as somebody pushed me back down again.

"Stay still," Loki's voice whispered in my ear. "we don't want father to turn on us." I agreed completely and opened my eyes. The light in the room was too bright in comparison to Jotunheim and I found myself squinting.

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy." Odin yelled at his son.

"And you are an old man and a fool." Thor shot back.

"Yes, I was a fool." Odin said sadly. "To think you were ready."

Loki stood beside me and stepped forward. "Father–" he whispered, but was cut off.

"Silence!" Odin ordered his younger son who stepped back in shock. When Odin had turned back to Thor, Loki knelt next to me again.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, careful to not be heard by anyone but him. I didn't need to worry, because Thor and Odin were quickly back to the argument.

"Thor, Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king, through your arrogance and stupidity you have opened these peaceful realms to the horror and desolation of war." The All-Father shouted, before inserting the staff back into the hole in the middle of the circular room. Tendrils of power erupted around us all and Loki and I scrambled back and out of the way.

"You are unworthy of these realms, you are unworthy of your title, you are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed." I looked at Thor, who not had a look like that of a lost puppy on his face. "I now take from you your power," Thor's hammer flew through the air and into Odin's waiting hand. "I Odin, All-Father cast you out!" The pinks and purples of the portal reached out and pulled Thor into them.

Loki ran forward and I was right beside him.

We looked at Odin, then each other, before silently agreeing to run. We left the small golden room, ran down the rainbow bridge that I always stopped and marveled at, and we ran into the palace where Loki and Thor's mother was waiting.

"Loki," She whispered. "Deanna, your both safe." She gave us both a motherly smile before pulling both of us into a strong hug, the kind of hug that you mother can give you and it makes it seem that all the evil in the world didn't matter anymore. "Where's Thor?" She whispered, looking at both of us.

Loki didn't respond and either did I. She asked again and I answered. "Odin sent Thor to Midgard, as punishment for going to Jotunheim and starting a war."

She gasped and held us both tighter. After a long moment of silence she pulled away and looked at the both of us. "I remember when you were children," she said with a smile. "you would always find the most unusual ways to amuse yourselves. You've changed so much since you came here Deanna. Your hair was much lighter and your eyes were different too, darker, they would change color. Now they are green, like Loki's and your hair is closer to black than brown." I found it weird that she chose then to speak of how much I had grown up, but I stayed quiet.

Loki took my hand gently and lead me away from the room. We went back to the forest that we hadn't visited in more than a year. We hadn't gone there since things had gotten more difficult with the All-Father and Thor and Loki had spent most of his time trying to keep up to Thor and learn all of the things that Thor had in private lessons with Odin about being the king of Asgard.

Now we stood back at the base of the hill that we used to always race up. The same hill that had our climbing tree at the top.

"Race you to the top," I whispered to my friend bring back pleasant memories to the both of us.

"Why try, you'll lose anyway." Loki teased.

"Now we have to race." I said.

"On your mark..."

"Get set."

Go!" We both hollered and took off sprinting. I had gotten better at running over the years and had come to beat Loki and Thor in just about as many races as I lost. I ran up the side of the hill, to the clearing just as Loki emerged from the trees a few meters away.

"Tie?" I asked.

"It seems so." He replied.

Together we made our way to the only tree on the hill. Our tree. We climbed into some of the lower branches of tree. Loki did the same strange thing that he had done earlier that day with his magic so that we couldn't be heard or seen, before we started talking.

"Loki," I whispered. "did you plan what happened today with Thor and the fight on Jotunheim?"

"No, I did not plan for it to be that way. I meant for Heimdall to get father to get us back before we even got to Jotunheim, and most certainly before any fighting broke out. I also didn't intend for my brother to be taken to Midgard." He responded.

I nodded thoughtfully. "What is our next step in our plan?" I questioned.

"To figure out what happened on Jotunheim and I know just how."

**Hey guys, If you liked it, review (And tell me why).**

**If you didn't like it, review (And tell me why).**

**If you hated it, review (And tell me why).**

**If you even read this PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. I'm so happy about how many people have read this so far, thank you so much.**

**JessicaRavenGlade- Thank you for the suggestion, as you will see, I have decided to use it. Thank you so much for that suggestion, and for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or any of the characters from Thor. The idea for the end of this chapter belongs to JessicaRavenGlade. **

Chapter 10

"We should never have let him go."

"There was no stopping him." Sif argued.

"At least he's banished and not dead, which is what we'd all be it that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd all gone."

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg asked with frustration. He winced in pain as a healing solution was rubbed on the blackened skin that the frost giant had touched. Another reminder that Loki was different.

Loki seemed to be thinking the same thing that I was as he was absently studying his hand, looking for any sign of injury, any blacked skin, anything. Neither of us were contributing to the conversation. We were standing quietly, side by side, and nobody took any notice of us. He quickly turned once the question registered in his mind.

"I told him." Loki said.

In a moment everyone turned to look to where we stood. Loki and I were the center of attention and for once, everyone was listening to him.

"What?"

"I told him to go to Odin after we left." Loki repeated. "He should be flogged for taking so long we should never of reached Jotunheim."

"You told the guard?" Volstagg demanded.

"A bit slow today aren't we," I interjected sharply.

"I saved our lives and Thor's. I had no idea father would banish him for what he did." Loki said, defending himself.

Sif moved to stand up. "Look at me. You have to go to the All-Father and convince him to change his mind."

"If I do then what?" Loki's voice was barely more than a whisper, but everyone was listening. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's dangerous, you saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from it's king?" His voice grew more bitter and dangerous with each word. With that he stalked out of the room and everyone watched him leave.

"He may speak of the good of Asgard, but he's always been jealous of Thor." Sif spat.

"So you'd rather be dead? We all know that he's right. Thor was willing to risk the lives of his brother and best friends in battle today, why wouldn't he risk the lives of the soldiers until Asgard had nothing. You've always disliked Loki, and that's blinding you from the truth." I snapped.

"We should be grateful to him. He saved our lives." Volstagg said.

"Laufey said there are traitors in the house of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Jotuntein to Asgard."

"So now you believe Laufey, our known enemy, but you can't trust Thor's own brother?" I demanded.

"Loki's always been one for mischief, but this is something else entirely."

"Think what you will," I snapped. "He is my friend and I will defend him until my death, but remember I'm also closer to Thor than any of you. I know both of them better than you could ever hope to." With that I followed Loki's footsteps and left the room.

Loki was waiting in the hall outside of the room where the argument took place. His green eyes locked on mine for only a moment before he spoke.

"Why did you defend me? They trust you, they actually liked you enough." Loki questioned. He was clearly frustrated.

"I defended you because they were being unfair. They were judging you without knowing anything about you other than rumors and I would not just stand by and watch them speak of you in that way." I replied, swiftly walking over to him and putting my hand on his arm.

"I need to figure something out. You are welcome to come with me if you wish." Loki said as he started to walk.

"Are you sure that it is wise to do this right now?" I asked following him.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" He demanded without stopping.

"You are already annoyed, I think that it would be better for you to wait until you are calmer." I replied.

"I am fine. Come if you wish, but you don't have to."

"I'm coming."

Fifteen minutes later found us at the trophy room, standing in front of the casket. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I whispered.

"Yes, I have to know." Loki replied.

"Okay." We looked at each other once more before he reached out. He hesitated, looking at it and I could see his hands shaking. Finally he took a deep breath and reached out to grip the casket. Then he picked it up.

I could see blue spreading up his fingers and he stared.

"Stop!" Odin yelled from the top of the stairs near the door. Now Loki's whole hand was blue.

"Am I cursed?" He whispered.

"No." Odin replied.

"What am I then?"

"You are my son." Odin replied evenly.

"What more than that?" Loki demanded.

"You have never once treated him like Thor, why is that? What is different between your sons?" I asked.

Odin looked at me then Loki then me again. "Loki, I think that Deanna should leave before we continue this conversation."

"I'm not leaving." I said at the same time as Loki said.

"She's not leaving. She is my friend and I want her to know what you are going to tell me." He then turned to me. "You won't leave, right?"

"No, I won't leave." I replied.

Loki walked forward towards Odin and after a hesitation I followed him.

"The casket wasn't the only thing you took from Jotunheim that day, was it? Loki stopped before the stairs and I came to stand next to him.

"No," Odin said. "In the aftermath of the battle I went into the temple and I found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering left to die. Laufey's son."

Loki now looked sad, hurt, and I felt pain that I had hidden away carefully so that nobody could find it, resurface.

"Laufey's son," He whispered.

"Yes," Odin replied.

"Why?" Loki asked. "You were knee deep in Jotun blood, why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child." Odin replied evenly. If Loki and I hadn't told so many lies from such a young age, we might have missed the tiny hints that he was lying.

"No, you took me for a purpose. What was it?" I could tell that he was trying as hard as he could to keep his tone even, to keep his voice from breaking, to keep from crying, to keep from completely breaking down, and to keep from proving me right. Years of pain and confusion were being explained now. I reached out and took his hand against my better judgement I took his hand. He held mine tightly.

"Tell me!" He yelled, I flinched and he looked at me, his pain was a clear enough apology.

"My goal was to unite our kingdoms one day. To bring about an alliance, a permanent peace. Through you."

I could practically see Loki's heart breaking. "What?" He asked so that we could barely hear him.

"But those plans no longer matter." Odin said.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic. Locked up here, until you might have use of me?"

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin questioned.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"

"You are my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth."

What because I...I'm the monster that parents tell there children about at night? You know it all makes sense now. Why you favored Thor _all these years _because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you could never have a frost giant sitting on the thrown of Asgard."

Even as his Odin collapsed onto the ground Loki didn't stop.

I turned and ran. I sprinted out of the room, I had to run and get out of there. Part of me knew that I was being a terrible friend, but I didn't stop.

**Loki's POV**

As the man who I had spent my entire life believing was my father slumped to the floor the anger drained from me.

I numbly called the guards, knowing what this meant. Deanna had run. She hated me for what I was, we both did. All of Asgard would as soon as they figured it out, not that they didn't hate me before. I was alone. Completely and totally alone.

They would have another reason to believe that Thor was the perfect son. Who was I kidding, I wasn't ever in line for the throne of Asgard. Even Deanna, the only person who had ever treated me like a person had run away from me.

I numbly walked through the halls, thinking and trying to figure out what I was going to do. I had had everything planned out, but this had ruined everything. Deanna had known my plans in full, because I had been foolish enough to trust her. She was probably telling Thor's friends about my plans right now.

_Traitor, _I thought. They would all pay for what they made me. She would pay for betraying my trust and friendship, but did I really want to make my best and only friend suffer? To torture her? To make my friend hurt as much as I was just to make her suffer, just to get recompense? _No,_ I thought. _I wouldn't hurt her. _Out of the whole of Asgard there were two people that I wouldn't hurt if my life depended on it. Deanna and my mother and I wouldn't let that change now.

Even though Odin wasn't my father, Frigga had always treated me like her son. She had always treated me like Thor's equal. Frigga was my mother even if Odin wasn't my father.

_No, I won't hurt Deanna,_ I decided. _I will find her and beg her listen to my pleas for her friendship._ So I set off to find my friend, thinking of all the places where she might hide.

The library, I decided. She loved reading almost as much as I did, and we both had the habit of going to the library when we were upset, angry, or scared.

**Deanna's POV**

Guilt filled me. I knew that I was really one of Loki's only friends. I knew that he wasn't really liked by most of Asgard and I had always stood by him, for better or for worse, but I had betrayed him.

In the one time when he really needed me to be there for him, the one time when he really needed a friend, I abandoned him.

_I need to find him, _I decided, _and apologize for everything that had happened and beg for his friendship back. _

I stood up from my spot in the library and decided to find him. Where would he go if he was feeling completely alone and betrayed? Of course, there were a few good reasons that we had been the best friends in Asgard for centuries. We both had an unyielding love of books. He would go to the library as I had. All I would have to do is wait for him. So I sat and did just that.

**Hey guys, this was my longest chapter yet. Let me know if you like this length or if it was too long or not long enough. If you have any ideas for the story upcoming I would love to hear them. Either leave a review or PM me, thanks for reading.**

**-Cougar rolypoly bug girl**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I had to fix this chapter to go along with the last one. Credit for part of the plot idea here goes to both bL00D pRINC3SS and JessicaRavenGlade. Thank you both for your suggestions.**

**Happy Fourth of July to those who celebrate it.**

**ikatiecullen101: Thank you for the nice review, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Okay seriously, if I owned Thor or any of the characters I really think we'd all know it right now. **

Chapter 11

I only had to wait for a few minutes before Loki came, running into the library, a panicked look on his pale face. "Deanna, Deanna, are you in here?" He called.

I stepped forward from the shadows in the back of the vast room and towards the door where he stood.

"Yes, I'm here," I replied in a tone that was far more confident than I felt.

One second he was at the door, the next he was standing next to me. "Deanna I–"

I cut him off. "No, let me speak first." I took a deep breath in preparation. "I'm sorry that I ran. I'm sorry that I've been such a terrible friend today. The one time when you really needed me, when you were completely lost and really needed someone to be there for you, I wasn't there. I ran from something that I didn't understand which made me no better than the rest of Asgard, than those who teased and hated you for years. For that I am truly sorry. If you could ever forgive me, I beg for your forgiveness and for your friendship back." I turned my gaze down in embarrassment, fearing that he would say no.

"You need not be apologizing to me. You had reason to fear. It is I who has failed you as a friend. You apologize and beg for my acceptance, but I know that you hate and fear what I truly am and nothing can change that. So it is I who must apologize to you. Have a good life, Lady Deanna." He turned to leave.

"Wait, Loki!" I cried making him turn back. "Don't leave, what do you mean, what you truly are? You are my friend and you will always be that." I said honestly, looking into his emerald eyes, or at least trying to. It was difficult since he was so much taller than I.

"You know perfectly well what I speak of Lady Deanna. My Jotun heritage." He said, contemptuously.

I laughed a harsh, cold laugh, void of joy. "Really, you think I hate you for the blood that runs through your veins? I've lied to you for years for fear of rejection about my race and you think that I hate you for not even knowing. I don't care if you're Asgardian or Jotun. You're my friend and I care for you Loki. Please understand that."

"Fine I understand that," He said. He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Wait, you've been lying to me about your race?" He questioned, a glint in his eyes.

"Kinda hoped you had missed that little bit of information." I muttered.

"You should know me well enough to know that I never miss information." Loki grinned.

"True enough." I agreed. "I'm sorry I never told you, but I didn't quite know how. I'm not Asgardian. I'm from Alfheim." I looked down at my feet in guilt.

"What?" Loki gasped looking at me in total shock.

I suddenly laughed, a real laugh this time. "Did I manage to catch Loki Odinson speechless?" I teased.

"Actually, it's Laufeyson now."

"Shut up. We're both adopted, but through adoption we are parts of our families so you are Loki Odinson whether you like it or not."

"Fine." He replied with a small smile.

"Good," I replied curly. "Does this mean that we're back to being friends?" My question was hopeful and my eyes were wide with a childish anticipation.

"Yes, I forgive you for lying if you forgive me for being–"

"Shut up Loki. I forgive you." I replied deciding not to argue with him any farther.

We walked to the throne room together in a peaceful quite. It wasn't awkward like some silences with others were.

We approached the throne where Odin almost always sat, but the seat was empty.

"Where's Odin?" I questioned as we walked up to the throne.

"He's fallen into the Odinsleep. My mother won't leave his side." Loki replied as if he had rehearsed it, which, knowing him, it wasn't completely unlikely.

"So you're the King of Asgard now. Odin is in the Odinsleep, Thor has been banished to Midgard, and nobody else knows that you aren't Odin's son by blood. It's your for the taking."

Loki hesitantly climbed the stairs to the seat and hesitantly sat.

I walked slowly to the base of the stairs that led up to the throne. I smiled up at him, before kneeling before it. "My King," I whispered, before looking up at my friend.

"Rise, Deanna. You are my friend and need not kneel before me." I did as he asked and stood. "Come up here," I hesitantly climbed the golden steps. Even though nobody, save Loki and I, was there I still felt like there were eyes on me. Nobody was supposed to climb the stairs except the king and queen. Even though we were alone and the throne was now rightfully Loki's it still felt wrong.

"You did it. You will be a great king of Asgard." I said.

He nodded, looking as if he needed to hear the words. "Thank you, Deanna. It is good to know that at least you never doubted me."

"I never once doubted you. I know that not many can say that honestly to you, but I've always believed that you were destine for greatness. You will rule well."

"Will you do me the honor of sitting by my side as I rule, until the time comes to make you my Queen?" He blurted. My eyes widened in shock and I could feel the blush rising in my normally pale cheeks.

"What? There are many more eligible girls suited to be queen. Girls who are Asgardian, who are..."I trailed off. He smiled then, a real smile. Loki and I had been friends for years, but I never once expected that if he became the king he would choose me to stand by his side. There were always better people than me. There were much prettier girls in Asgard and there were girls who would sit quietly and say and do nothing. Out of everyone that he could have picked, though he picked me. Me the girl who couldn't keep her mouth shut during important meetings, me the girl who couldn't sit still through dinner, me the girl who argued with him as often as I could, and he still chose me.

"You aren't as sure of yourself as those other girls and you have a brain. You don't just do whatever you're told to do. You are strong-willed and independent. You are always a good and loyal friend to me. There is nobody I would rather ask to join me." He replied.

"Yes, I would be honored." A small smile formed on my lips and he grinned.

"Good. Sit then." He gestured to a smaller, delicate silver throne next to where he sat. Queen Frigga's throne, no, Odin was in the Odin sleep, Loki was the king so it was mine for the time being, I reminded myself as I sat next to my friend.

I was only a few moments before I could hear a few footsteps echoing around the corner and through the passages. In a moment, Sif, Hogan, Volstagg, and Fandral entered the room, probably having not heard the news of Odin falling into the Odinsleep.

"All-Father we must speak with you urgently." I could easily make out Sif's voice. Just then Hogan, Sif, Volstagg, and Fandral came into few and I almost smiled at the looks of pure shock when they saw us. Even Sif faltered for a moment.

"My friends," Loki said and I could tell that he was trying hard to keep his hands steady.

"Where's Odin?" Fandral asked stepping forward. The others only hesitated for a moment before following his down the steps.

"Father has fallen into the Odin-sleep. Mother fears he might never awaken again." Normally when Loki was deceiving people he kept calm and there was almost no sign that he was lying, or more like twisting the truth, but now he was clearly nervous. His eyes kept flicking back and forth and his hand was gripping the armrest of his throne tightly. He spoke slowly with false sympathy.

"We would speak with her." Sif said stepping even closer still.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me," He placed his hand on his chest. Slowly he stood. When he next spoke, his voice was cold and hard so that I almost didn't recognize it. "Your king."

Volstagg was the first to kneel before him, and the others followed his lead slowly.

"My king," Sif said sarcastically and I tried not to smile. "we would ask that you end Thor's punishment." Now she spoke with a mocking politeness.

Loki scoffed before stepping forward. I still sat still watching the scene unfold around me. "My first command cannot be to undo the All-Father's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity in order to fell safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard."

Sif stood quickly and both Fandral and Hogan quickly grabbed her wrists.

"Yes, of course." Fandral whispered.

"Good than you will wait for my word."

"If I may," Volstagg started. "beg the indulgence of your majesty. To perhaps reconsider..." He stuttered and was desperately trying to order his words in a way that might convince Loki to change his mind.

"We're done!" He barked and even I flinched slightly.

The others rose now so that they were standing even to Sif and were facing Loki, even though he was several inches taller than all the rest not to mention standing a step higher than them.

They all turned to leave, Sif going last. She gave us each one more glare before leaving, first at Loki then, defiantly at me. "I didn't even do anything," I mumbled under my breath.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I went to my chambers and got some much needed sleep.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. Please review. I know that it seemed a bit rushed, but that part of the movie was a bit rushed in itself. It was an action made out of friendship because Loki trusted nobody else to stand by his side at that moment. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or favorited, your support helps me so much in writing this story. I'm sorry I haven't been updating as fast, but after next week I should get back to my normal updates.**

**I won't be able to update starting on Wednesday and going until Sunday, because I'm going to an archery tournament, but after that I will be back, hopefully with some new chapters that I have written in my free time.**

**JessicaRavenGlade: Please don't feel bad for reviewing a lot, I love and read every review I get. This story is going to go through Thor and then I am planning to do a sequel that would be during the Avengers. I would like to see Thor 2 before I write the fanfiction for it, but if I finish both of my stories too long before it comes out, then I will probably just go with my idea of what I think it might be like, then change up the fanfic after I see the movie. Thank you for reviewing and for the lovely ideas.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Thor, which means I still don't own Loki, or any of the characters used or mentioned other than Deanna.**

Chapter 12

I woke up a few hours later and left my room. I took to wandering the palace as I often did when I got bored. I had been wandering the halls for maybe fifteen minutes when I heard the voices of Loki and Frigga.

I slipped through the door soundlessly, but they both noticed me. Frigga smiled sadly at me and Loki just turned to look at me with a miserable look.

I stood right next to where Loki was sitting, next to Odin's bedside and a memory came back to me.

_~Flashback~_

_ The rain was falling in sheets. Pressed up against a building and curled into a ball was a little, black haired girl. Her knees were pressed up to her chest and she shivered. _

_ Footsteps echoed around the ally and the girl peered out around the corner and saw a man walking towards her._

_ "I know that you are back there, child." The man said._

_ "Who...who are you?" She whispered before standing._

_ "I am Odin." The man replied and the girl gasped before attempting to kneel before the man. "Rise child. You seem to be half starved not to mention that you must have caught cold from this weather."_

_ She scrambled back to her feet and smiled weakly at the man._

_ "Come with me," Odin said gently taking her wrist and leading her off to the palace. _

_ A few minutes later she found herself, still shivering in her soaking wet clothing. Frigga came into sight and saw the wet little girl standing next to the All-Father._

_ "Oh, my dear, you're soaking wet. Let's get you new, dry clothing." With that the queen lead the girl to a guest room._

_ "You will be staying here. The closet if full of dry clothing that will adjust to fit you perfectly and change to be any color that you desire." The queen said, smiling again at the girl. "In an hour we will send someone to escort you to the evening meal."_

_ The queen left the room and the little girl walked to the closet and looked at the dresses. Most of the dresses in the closet where pinks and purples, though some where blues and other bright and happy colors. She did, however find a dress that was perfect. It went down past her ankles and trailed on the ground. It was a light pink color, with gold and white accents. _

_ The dress shrunk to fit her body and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The sleeves were short. She concentrated for a moment to change the gold and white accents on the dress to black and silver and the main body of the dress to a forest green._

_ She smiled at the changes that she had made to the dress. She then when to the restroom through the door on the opposite side of the room. Inside there was an array of hair brushes and combs. She ran one of the larger brushes through her damp and tangled black hair. After she got the larger knots and tangles out she went back and combed through her hair with a comb. Then she carefully separated her hair into two sections and those two sections into three sections each. She carefully braided each piece and clipped them together. The rest of her straight black hair fell down her back and shoulders. She smiled at her reflection and went back to sit on the bed and wait. About forty-five minutes later, a hesitant knock came on the door._

_ She stood up and went to the door and opened it. On the other side of the door was a boy, maybe a few years older than her. He was a little taller than her, and had blond hair and blue eyes. He grinned, a wide and happy grin._

_ "Hello," she whispered._

_ "Hello. I'm Thor, and you would be..." The boy asked._

_ "My name is Deanna." The girl replied._

_ "I'm here to escort you to the dining hall." The blond boy, Thor, said. _

_ He started walking down the hallway and she followed him. They were silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable one._

_ "You're pretty." He finally said._

_ The girl blushed. "Thanks," She whispered shyly. Now the silence was awkward._

_ They soon reached the dining hall. "Wow," she whispered. "This place is huge!" Deanna gasped looking around the room. _

_ Thor lead her up to the head table where she was to be seated. "This is your seat," He said, gesturing to the seat on the end of the table next to a black haired, green eyed boy._

_ Deanna nodded to the older boy and sat down. _

_ "Hello," she whispered to the boy who sat next to her._

_ He looked at her. To some the look might have been rude, like he didn't want to talk to her, but Deanna could see the calculating way he looked at her. Finally he spoke. "Hello."_

_ "My name's Deanna." She said, trying her best to start a conversation. She had never been good at talking to people, but she figured she had best try._

_ "Mine's Loki," The boy replied with a slight smile._

_ She smiled back and began to eat her dinner._

_ ~End Flashback~_

I smiled slightly at the memory from so long ago. I looked back at the All-Father, who had taken me in and welcomed me into his family and at Frigga who always acted at a mother figure to me, before looking back at Odin, laying unmoving in the bed and I shuddered.

"I'll never get used to seeing him like this." Loki whispered and I nodded in agreement.

"He's put it off for so long now," Frigga whispered. "and I fear."

"How long do you think it will last?" Loki asked still looking at the All-Father, who he had thought to be his father for so long.

"I don't know. This time it's different, we were unprepared."

There was silence and I took Loki's hand in both of my own. He didn't pull away, which was better than I had expected.

The next time he spoke he was looking at his lap. "So why did he lie?" The question was blunt, more blunt than he normally was.

"He kept the truth from you so you would never feel different." Frigga's words were suddenly too familiar, they were the exact same words that my mother had said when I had asked why my father had lied to me about my adoption. "You are our son Loki, and we your family. We mustn't loose hope that your father will return to us, and your brother."

"What hope is there for Thor?"

"There's always a purpose for everything your father does."

Loki was silent for a while, thinking over his mothers words. "He lied to me so I wouldn't feel different?" He asked going back to the same topic that Frigga had clearly been trying to avoid. "Even when he would always favor Thor? So that I would always wonder if there was something wrong with me, if I did something wrong." It was clear that it was too late to stop his rant. If we were lucky he would wear himself out.

"Loki, he never meant for you to feel different. He just isn't good at showing affection. He does love you."

I could see the doubt in his eyes. "He showed plenty of affection to _Thor_." He spat his brother's name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth.

Frigga now just looked tired.

"He never loved me, even if he did, never as much as he loved Thor. Everything that Thor did was automatically perfect, but he always found fault in my actions. Nobody ever believed in me, and nobody ever doubted him."

"I believed in you, I always have believed in you, you know that, and your mother." I gave his hand a squeeze and he looked at me. He had a confused look on his face and I remembered feeling just as confused and angry as he did when I had figured out that I was adopted.

"I apologize. My reaction was rash, and immature."

"I accept your apology, please remember that you are loved." Frigga asked her son. He nodded.

"I also accept your apology. Know that I will be here for you." I said. Like that the three of us sat in silence, but it was clear that Loki just needed somebody to be there and not to speak, but just be there if he wanted to speak, and right then we were doing just that.

**Well this is getting a bit repetitive, but PLEASE review. I read and respond to every review I get, and they help me update faster.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, this is probably my last update before I go to my archery tournament on Wednesday. It goes until Saturday so my next update probably won't be until Sunday. I hope to get a few more chapters written by then so I can keep posting them closer together. **

**Twihardgleek20: Thank you for the nice review. I'm glad that you like Loki and Deanna's friendship. I'm trying to make it decently realistic what with Loki's personality at this part of the movie. I wanted someone who could understand him and who he could confide in, but who wouldn't make him be someone else completely. Thank you for such a nice review, I'm glad to know that I'm writing their friendship well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or any of the Characters mentioned. I also do not own Eragon (which I make a reference to later in the chapter) or any of the books in the Inheritance Cycle, they all belong to the amazing author, Christopher Paolini.**

Chapter 13

I sat in the library, bored out of my mind. Loki had said that he had to go to Midgard for part of his plan, which left me alone with absolutely nothing to do. For a while I had practiced magic, until I got tired, then I wandered the halls until my feet took me to the library.

I had been reading for a few hours, until my mind had started to drift. _What can be taking him so long? He only had to tell something to Thor._ I thought to myself in frustration. It was only a small part of the plan, to tell Thor that Odin was dead, how could it take so long? I already knew the answer though. Loki had probably gotten himself distracted.

Even when we were busy with the most important things that we would ever do, he still managed to get distracted, I would have done the same thing in a realm that I hadn't visited in a few centuries, but really, how different could it be?

Just as I sat and thought about these things, the door to the library slipped open and I heard quite footsteps.

"Took you long enough," I muttered, not looking up from my Midgardian novel that I was reading. Nobody but Loki and I ever came into the library so I knew that it was him.

"Sorry about that." He replied as he walked over to my table, glancing at the title of the book I still hadn't looked up from. "What's that?" He asked.

"A book," I replied. "What does it look like?"

"What book? No need to be sarcastic with me." Loki said.

I finally looked up from the book I was so engrossed in, a small grin forming on my lips. "If you think that there's not need for sarcasm then you really don't know me at all. With me there is always the need for sarcasm."

"You still haven't told me the title," He replied.

"It's a Midgardian book called Eragon. It's the first in a series, so far it's pretty good." I answered, finally snapping the book shut and stuffing it into my bag. "What's the plan now?"

"The plan now, is to make sure that Thor doesn't return. If he comes back, everything that we've worked for will be ruined. First we need to distract him, because he is, without a doubt, trying, as we speak, to return to Asgard, then we destroy Jotunheim." The glint of anger and hatred in his emerald eyes as he said the name of the realm of the Frost Giants made it clear what a bad job Odin had done telling Loki of his true heritage. "We are going to destroy that realm of monsters once and for all."

"How will we do that? We couldn't do that with Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three, how will we do it alone?" I asked.

"I wasn't king before. I've been trying to figure this out for a while and if we let the Bifrost build up then It will destroy Jotunheim." Loki gave a manic grin at the end of his idea, and I suddenly started to think that perhaps I had joined the wrong side of this little fight. If Thor did return It would be me and Loki verses Thor and everyone else who agreed with him.

"Won't that destroy Asgard and all of the other realms as well?" I ventured.

"That's the beauty of this plan, that's almost completely unlikely to happen." Loki answered.

"Joy, _almost, unlikely_? So there's still the chance that we will explode?" I asked, nervously.

"It's very unlikely Deanna." Loki said, trying, and failing, to mollify me.

"Very unlikely! That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside that it's highly unlikely that we'll die!" I cried, now in a full panic.

"Relax, you're not going to die. I'm not going to die either. I promise you that. Can you trust me?" He asked.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, you really don't. We're too far in this to stop and leave this job half done." He responded.

"Fine then, I trust you." I sighed.

"That's all I asked of you."

"Why do I have a feeling that this is all going to turn very bad, very soon?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know why you think that, because it's not. I'm a master of strategy and I've planned this out fully. It won't fail."

"I hope you know what you're doing." I whispered, more to myself.

"I do," Loki said, with that manic grin that made me regret my choice of sides.

_He's my friend. He's not going to hurt me and he's not going to let me get hurt, I just have to trust him. It's never turned out too wrong before. We've always been able to fix it when something went wrong before,_ I thought, silently hoping that I was right.

"Follow me, We can watch what's happening on Midgard with Thor right now, make sure that he's not too close to returning home." The younger, and now I knew, adopted son of Odin lead me away down the halls.

"Where else were you when you were gone?" I asked.

"On Jotunheim." He replied absently. "Laufey is going to come here to slay Odin, then I will kill him. When Father awakens, it will be I who killed the monster and saved his life, not Thor. I will finally be the favorite son, the true heir to the throne of Asgard."

"Oh Loki," I whispered so quietly to myself that my friend couldn't hear. "what have you done?"

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, favoriting, reviewing, following and just to everyone who is reading this author's note. Thank you guys all so much, I love seeing that so many people have looked at my story and that so many people keep coming back to look at it again. Thank you all so much.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I finished shooting early today so I wrote this chapter for you guys. I hope you like it. Sorry about the spelling and grammar mistakes, I tried to catch them. Other than that I hope you like it.**

** Fandomgirl3114: Thank you for the review. Don't worry, I have the same problem with reviewing. I'm so glad that you think that Deanna and Loki's friendship is good, it's really hard to make a character that is like him enough that their friendship doesn't seem completely impossible, but isn't exactly like him. I've tried to base her off me a bit, but also tried not to make her a Mary-Sue It's also difficult making her relatable enough as a person as well so I'm glad that you like her and Loki. I'm also trying my best to write Loki, but I'm not good at writing things that are mean without making them totally predictable (we all have our problems with writing and that's mine) so I'm doing my best. **

** Don't worry, a some romance is coming up pretty soon. I hope you like this chapter, please feel free to review. the response is getting a bit long, but thank you for telling me you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Thor (I know, shocker) or any of the characters (can you guys believe it?) I only own my OC Deanna.**

Chapter 14

Loki and I sat, quietly in the throne room of Asgard and watched a live image playing out of what was going on with Thor.

At first there didn't seem to be anything to worry about, but the second an excited look passed over Thor's bright, rather cheerful face, Loki scowled.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Your brother gets amused by the most insignificant things, it's probably nothing." I was proved wrong by Thor pushing back his chair and quickly standing up and walking out of our line of vision.

"My friends!" He cried in excitement. Loki gave me a blank look almost as if daring me to speak. I did.

"Okay, so maybe Thor made some friends on Midgard in the past day and they're there now and...yeah..." I trailed off.

"Deanna!" Loki cried making me flinch before sitting up a little straighter in my chair.

"Yes," I replied, trying to make my voice less of a squeak.

"Now is no time to jest. Our whole plan could fall apart because of this. They betrayed me, their king. They betrayed Asgard, by disobeying my direct order and now–"

"I will agree that they did betray you, but, technically they didn't disobey your _direct_ order. You said that Thor was not to return to Asgard. You never said that they couldn't go and visit him on Midgard. You see, technically, they never disobeyed you at all and they could argue that too."

"But Heimdall wasn't to let anyone leave Asgard without my express permission." Loki argued back.

"Heimdall is a separate matter. He did disobey your orders therefor, should you wish to, you could relieve him of his duties to Asgard and remove his citizenship." I suggested. "However, he's never liked either of us so if you did that, he could claim that he was no longer sworn to obey you since you weren't his king, therefor attacking us." I reasoned. "It could go either way, just be careful with what you decide."

"Yes, you're right, it would be wrong to let his traitorous actions go unpunished. Even if he did turn on us, it would be two against one." He stood, already making his way out of the room, leaving me to hurry after him.

"Wait, are you sure...this could work against us...you should really think this through...Loki–" I cried as I followed him out of the room.

~_Line break~_

Together, Loki and I walked down the rainbow bridge to where Heimdall stood, ever waiting. "Are you sure that this is a good idea?" I hissed.

"All of my plans have been rather ruined. Now I'm just hoping for the best. Maybe we'll get lucky and if we don't...well we won't live long enough to know what will happen then," Loki said, with a weak smile.

"What! I suddenly feel like falling through with this plan. We haven't done anything terrible, we could lie to your parents and say that we did what we had to do. Nobody has been harmed." I could feel the panic rising in my chest and I struggled to push it back down. _Just breath,_ I told myself, but I knew that it wasn't going to help.

_Have you forgotten about my trip to Jotunheim? Laufey is going to attempt murdering Odin. The plan has been set into motion. There's nothing we can do now. _Loki said to me in my mind. I tensed, and resisted the urge to block off my mind from anyone who might want to see my thoughts or communicate with me in that way. I was not used to speaking to him like that. We had learned to talk in that way when we were very young, so we never had to practice it and we only really ever talked that way when we were playing a prank, which we hadn't done for a few months.

_We're doomed. _I thought back. _There is nothing we can do?_

_No, in a rash decision I may have sent the destroyer to Midgard to stop Thor's return–_

"What?" I demanded, so started that I had asked the question aloud, despite the dangerous closeness to where Heimdall stood.

_I'm sorry, I panicked. _

_ You practically murdered your brother._

_ He's not my brother. _Loki snapped, his voice reverberating through my mind.

_You were raised together. He's your brother just as much as I'm your friend. Just because we're all different doesn't mean that I'm not your friend and Thor's not your brother._ I thought to Loki.

_Fine then. My brother. I had no choice. If he is worthy of being king then he will be able to release his full potential and return to Asgard despite our wishes._

_ So then you decided to wreak havoc on Midgard for no reason at all? _I shot back. I had to admit that I had been rather fond of the small realm the last time that I had visit with Loki, Odin, and Thor, back when things were better. Back when things were less complicated. Loki and Thor had been Odin's sons and brothers back then. They had a bond of friendship unlike any other on Asgard, even mine and Loki's, but Thor had become closer to the Warriors Three and Sif and more distant from the younger prince.

_I'm sorry. I will make this up to you, I swear it. _Loki vowed.

_What about all of the innocents?_

_ I will make it up to them as well. _He promised.

"Good day Lord Heimdall." I greeted the bridge keeper with a bright smile.

"What do you want Lady Deanna?" He demanded, seeing right through my tricks like none save Loki and Odin could.

"I don't want anything." I said with a sweet smile. "However, your king, Loki might say otherwise."

I took a few step back preparing for Heimdall's reaction.

Loki spoke calmly and surely, telling Heimdall that he was relieved of his duties as gatekeeper and of his citizenship to Asgard. The god took it better than I had expected. He kept his golden gaze locked on Loki's emerald one.

"Very well." Heimdall said. "Then I need not obey you anymore." With a quick swipe of his sword he attacked at Loki. The young prince easily dodged the attack and, with a smirk willed the ice casket into his hands, using the arcane magical device to freeze the former gatekeeper in place.

The cold from the casket turned Loki's already pale skin a light blue and with the change went the familiar green eyes that I knew so well. Instead they were replaced with glowing red eyes like coals from a fire.

In a second after checking to make sure that Heimdall was frozen solid Loki willed the casket to disappear.

With a quick glance at me Loki walked back toward the palace with long even strides that proved he didn't expect me to keep up.

"Wait up!" I called, running after him.

The moment we were out of the sight of Heimdall Loki turned to me. His skin was starting to loose the bluish tint, but his eyes were still blood red.

"What are you playing at?" Loki snapped.

"What?" I let my shock show on my face.

"Don't think that I didn't see the fear that clouded your eyes when you first saw me like this. I terrify you. Especially as a Frost Giant." He spat.

"I don't fear you Loki." I said, trying to reply as evenly as I could, because to be honest I was pretty afraid. Loki had never turned on me, but I knew that, if he wanted to he could easily defeat me. "I was a bit shocked, but I'm not afraid."

"You liar!" He shouted.

I couldn't help but flinch back, shocked at his accusation. He had accused me of lying before, most everyone in Asgard had at one time or another, but he never was upset about it like he was now. "Loki–"

"No Deanna. Not now. I'm not angry with you."

"Then tell me what's wrong Loki." I met his gaze and refused to look away.

"This. This is wrong." He sighed gesturing to himself.

I stepped forward and reached out, gently touching his arm. "No, not wrong, different. There's nothing wrong with different."

"The Asgardians will fear me. They already hated me when I was Odin's son. They'll hate me even more now." His tone was so pitiful that I couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"They never understood you. You weren't like other children. Instead of playing war games you enjoyed reading. Instead of the harsh, loud way of playing your prefer quieter talking. You were never as athletic as your brother or his friends, but you were smarter and you made sure they knew it too. Asgard isn't used to children like that. You're special, you think before you act and that makes you far more valuable then someone rash and stupid, but strong. They fear the unknown. The don't understand quieter, more bookish children and they don't understand magic. Two reasons for them to fear you. They also don't understand the Jotuns. That is part of the reason they are feared so much." It wasn't eloquent or perfectly said, but my speech got my point across and I was pretty proud of it.

"Do you really believe that Deanna?" Loki asked in a far kinder tone.

"Yes I do. Tell me. What do you know about Jotunheim?"

After a moment of thinking he admitted, "I don't know too much."

"See, the Asgardians fear the unknown. It's natural to do so. Natural, but not good." I said.

"So you don't hate me?" He asked after a long moment of silence.

I laughed. "Of course I don't hate you. you're my closest friend." Suddenly the red vanished from his eyes and the blue from his skin leaving him looking the way that he normally did.

"It's good to hear. I don't know what I would do without you." He admitted tiredly.

"Or me without you," I agreed. "Come on, let's get this plan into action."

Together we walked down the hallways of the palace and I was glad that there was once again peace between the us, however the sense of foreboding was thick in the air and I dreaded what was coming.

**Hey guys, hope you liked that chapter. Please **R&R.** Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated I've been trying to figure out how to write out this part. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, commented, liked, or followed, also thank you to everyone who has even looked at this story! I haven't forgotten about my silent readers.**

**Fandomgirl3114: I'm so sorry I made you wait for so long! I'm glad that you like this story. I hope you like this chapter and Deanna's response to Loki's plans are good.**

**JessicaRavenGlade: I am planning to put a little hint of romance in the next few chapters, but have the most of it being in the sequel. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Sairy: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like my story, as I said in the response above I am planning to put a few hints of romance in this one and then mostly in the sequel that I have planned out.**

**LokiJacobLover: I hope this review is up soon enough for you :-) I have been writing this since last night, but didn't get to post it until today. Hope you like this one.**

**Please R&R, tell me what you think may it be good or bad, I love getting reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Thor or any of the characters mentioned.**

Chapter 15

By the time Loki and I reached Odin's chambers the plan was already in motion. Laufey and his guards were already in the room and it was clear that we had gotten there just in time. Loki didn't hesitate to attack Laufey.

The second he entered the doorway of the room he shot a blast of pure energy at the King of the Frost Giants, knocking him aside and making him fall heavily to the ground, landing painfully on his arm.

Loki aimed his staff at the fallen Frost Giant. "And your death came by the son of Odin," he said in a cold voice as he aimed the staff at the him. With one more attack of power, directed form the staff, Laufey was no more than a pile of ash.

Frigga slowly rose to her feet. "Loki, you saved him!" She said, her voice thick with gratitude as she ran across the room to embrace her son. He returned to embrace gladly hugging his mother with his free arm.

I stood in the doorway, knowing better than to interrupt. Loki's plan was going perfectly. Even if Thor could return, soon it would be too late for him to do anything. For once, Loki and I would have won, but better, we would have beaten Thor and finally Loki would get the appreciation he so rightfully deserved from his adoptive father.

"I swear to you, mother, that they will pay for what they did today." Loki insisted.

It was too late when I heard the loud, familiar pounding of footsteps coming down the hall. The footsteps were familiar, Thor. Before I could do anything he had grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the room.

"Loki!" Thor bellowed.

"Thor," Frigga said in relief going to hug her older son, ignoring the fact that he held my wrist in a shattering grip. "you returned to us." She didn't seem to notice the hostile look that Thor was giving his younger brother or the fact that I was struggling to break free from his grip.

"Thor!" I cried. My voice was high, Frigga probably expected that it was from excitement that he was back, not the pain in my wrist that it really was.

He glared at me, not loosening his grip at all, much to my displeasure.

"Why don't you tell her how you sent the destroyer to kill our friends," Thor growled. "to kill me!"

Shock and fear passed over Frigga's countenance and I could see Loki looked slightly hurt and guilty at the disappointment she showed for him.

"What?" She breathed.

Thor released her and dragged me across to room as he advanced on Loki, as if I didn't weigh anything, which, in comparison to him, I didn't.

"Well I must have been enforcing father's last command." He said sarcastically.

"Loki! Not now! If you don't notice Thor's about to break my wrist. Please shut up." I said desperately.

"You are a talented liar brother, always have been." Thor said.

"If you'll excuse me, we have to destroy Jotunheim." Loki said, aiming his staff at Thor before noticing that I might get hit as well. He lowered the staff, clearly annoyed. "Let Lady Deanna go? Don't you know better than to–"

"Enough," Bellowed Thor, but thankfully, he did release my arm. I ran over to Loki's side quickly. Now, with nothing to stop him, Loki blasted Thor, knocking him through the wall.

"Bifrost," I said, before we both ran out of the room. We ran to the stables and Loki quickly jumped onto his horse before pulling me up to ride in front of him.

We road as quickly as we could down the Rainbow Bridge Loki inserted Heimdall's sword into the slot and the Bifrost opened, tendrils of ancient magic grew around the room in the from a giant tree. Yggdrasil.

Despite how fast we had gotten down there, Thor was fast approaching. We didn't have the time required to let the Bifrost build up.

"You can't stop it," Loki snarled. "the Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart."

I felt suddenly terrified. "Loki!" I cried. "I don't feel too sure about this idea."

The look of betrayal on Loki's face was painful. "Not you too Deanna. Don't be weak, you can't give up on me now. You can't Deanna!" He cried, madness burning in his emerald eyes. For the first time I truly feared what my friend was capable of doing.

"Please Loki! Please listen to me!" I screamed.

"We can't stop it. Join Thor, I don't care, everyone always does. I'm the friend who people always choose to replace eventually. I thought that you were different, but I should have known...still, you lasted longer than I expected you would. I don't need anyone!" He howled.

"I'm not betraying you Loki." I snapped. I had had enough of him wallowing in self-pit.

"Then stand by me Deanna." He snapped.

I nodded wordlessly. I was already too far into this to be able to act like I hadn't had anything to do with it and besides, Loki was my only real friend. He had always stood by me, even when my plans were destine to fail. I was too far into this to be able to get free anytime soon.

Thor ran forward and tried to hit the glowing tree, but Loki knocked his hammer aside with his spear.

Dread seized me and I had to fight myself to resist from going and destroying the Bifrost.

"Why have you done this?" Thor demanded.

"To prove to Father that I am the worthy son." Loki snarled. "When he wakes I will saved his life, I will have destroyed that race of monsters and I will be the true heir to the throne."

"You can't destroy an entire race!" Thor cried aghast.

"Why not?" Loki asked before laughing coldly. "And what is this newfound love for the Frost Giants? You...could have killed them with your bare hands."

"I've changed," Thor cut in roughly.

"So have I," The younger prince snapped before quickly striking at Thor's face, then at his shoulder, knocking him to the ground.

"I NEVER WANTED THE THRONE!" Loki screamed.

"I only ever wanted to be your equal." He replied quieter. He was clearly trying, and failing, to reign in his emotions.

"I will not fight you brother!" Thor bellowed.

"I'm not your brother, I never was." Pain was evident in Loki's voice though he struggled to keep his voice void of emotion.

"Loki, this is madness." Thor insisted and I had to agree.

"Is it madness? Is it Thor? Is it? Is it!" Loki demanded. "What happened on Earth, that made you so...soft?" He was breathing hard, the air was now getting thin and I could see my breath before me.

_Loki?_ I thought, trying to get the message across to him, but his mind was sealed from anyone, even me.

"Don't tell me it was that woman?" Recognition passed over Thor's face and Loki sneered. "Oh, but it was. Well maybe...when we're finished here...I'll pay her a little visit myself."

The two lunged at each other and attacked. They grabbled for who was on the ground and who was keeping him there.

Thor was far stronger than his adopted brother, but wasn't nearly as clever.

Loki was more clever and quicker, but not a strong.

They were complete opposites, but evenly matched.

In an instant, Loki shot energy at Thor, sending them both out of the rapidly spinning observatory.

I made my way out to the Rainbow Bridge, just as Thor and Loki landed, the latter, slid over the side of the bridge and was holding on by the edges of his fingertips. I considered running over to help him before realizing what me planned to do.

"Thor!" Loki cried. He was silent as Thor stood and walked slowly to where Loki dangled. "Brother, please," he said quietly.

Thor seemed to consider helping him up before reaching down to grab his younger brother's hand. Loki, however, vanished in a shimmer of emerald light, reappearing next to me. In a moment, he had stabbed Thor, quite literally, in the back with the butt of his spear, causing him to fall to the ground.

Multiples of Loki appeared, jeering down at Thor as I walked forwardly. It was as if I didn't care what was going on, it was if I couldn't care what happened to Thor, when really, I cared for both of them, even if Loki was my best friend and Thor seriously took the both of us for granted at times, he was still my friend.

I willed copies of myself to surround me so that my copies and Loki's met, forming a circle around Thor.

With a deafening roar lightning erupted from Thor's hammer, causing Loki and I to loose our focus and our copies to disappear. Each of us were repelled on opposite directions, Loki skidding back towards the palace and I towards the Bifrost.

Thor knelt and, when he rose, his hammer was no longer in his hand, but firmly planted on Loki's chest, preventing him from moving.

Thor walked quickly and meaningfully in the direct on the Bifrost.

The direct in which I lay.

I tried to push myself into a sitting position, but found that I couldn't. Before I knew what was happening, Thor had lifted me up by the front of my armor.

"Deanna, hear me well, I understand that this wasn't your plan, but you are still a threat, so I apologize."

Before I could ask what me meant, sudden pain filled me and I saw nothing but black.

The last thing I heard before blacking out was someone screaming my name. _Loki_. I thought.

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed! I have about two more chapters planned out for this story before I start to write the sequel. Don't fear, Deanna's alive. Sorry about the cliffhanger the next chapter should be up pretty soon. Hope you liked it.**

**R&R.**

**Bye for now,**

**Cougar rolypoly bug girl**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm back from my writing camp! I hope you guys liked the last chapter and weren't too upset about the cliffhanger. Thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, reviewed or read! I never expected to get so far in this story when I started it, but now I'm about one chapter from the end. **

If you want me to PM you when the sequel comes out, let me know in either a review or a PM.

**Fandomgirl3114: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger! I wanted to make the story last longer. I'm glad that you are still interested in this story, I know sometimes when somebody forgets to update for a while it is quite easy to loose interest in the story. I'm glad that didn't happen. Thank you so much for telling me that you like how Deanna is put into the story, I wasn't too sure if it was good that I was using the same dialogue or not. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know if you want me to PM you when the sequel is up.**

**LokiJacobLover: I'm glad that you liked this chapter and, like Fandomgirl3114, didn't loose interest in the story during my absence. I hope you like this chapter, let me know if you want me to PM you when the sequel is up.**

**R&R. Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas from Thor or the Avengers. **

Chapter 16

When I awoke, my head was pounding and I felt as though I was submerged in water, like my lungs were filling with water. _I can't breath, _I thought to myself, panic rising in my chest. My heart was beating too hard against my ribs making them throb with the tiniest amount of movement. It didn't take a doctor to know that I had at least one broken rib.

I coughed weakly and cracked my eyes open. Instantly, the bright glare of light made my squint my eyes shut again. When I could finally see again I was laying on the rainbow bridge, not far from where Loki lay, helpless.

"Deanna!" He cried, "Are you awake?"

I opened my mouth to answer but thought better of it. _Yes, I'm awake._ I thought to him.

_Good, are you all right? _He questioned.

_I'm fine._ I struggled to sit up, but thought better of it. Thor was out of sight and I wondered where he had gone.

Thor summoned his hammer and it flew into his hand, but still Loki didn't move. Thor brought it down heavily onto the edge of the bridge. Once. Twice.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked quietly, sitting up, but still not standing, or making any move at all to stop his brother.

Thor didn't answer, but only continued bringing the hammer down onto the bridge. One or two more blows and the observatory would collapse into space.

"If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" Loki shouted.

Still Thor ignored him. Slowly, as if bracing himself for pain, Loki stood. He made his way to where I was still attempting to stand and grabbed my arm, pulling me to my feet, ignoring my scream of protest.

"Forgive me Jane," Thor said, not turning to look at Loki as he dragged me towards the end of the bridge.

"You don't have to do this!" I managed to yell, finally catching Thor's attention. "You don't have to give her up!"

"I have to keep her safe." Thor replied sadly before smashing the ground one more time.

With a sudden burst of energy, the Rainbow Bridge exploded.

A tremendous wave of power through the three of us back before we could do anything to protect ourselves as a wave of water rose far beneath us. I could barely notice the observatory falling off the end of the bridge before my stomach dropped.

We were falling.

Falling quickly into space. Nothing could save us now. I may have screamed, but I can't remember. Then, suddenly it all stopped. For just a moment I remember wondering if I had died.

I held tightly onto Loki's hand, aware that it was the only thing stopping me from falling into the void. Loki held onto his staff and Thor held onto the opposite end and holding onto Thor was...No! It was impossible, but it was also right in front of us.

Odin.

The anger and hatred were gone from Loki's expression and voice when he next spoke it was begging and pleading for understanding, for pity and it was so pitiable... "I could have done it Father!"

There, hanging off the edge of the bridge, an inch from death, begging for acceptance from his father, all he had ever wanted, Odin's face clouded with sadness and grief before responding.

"I could have done it! For you! For all of us!" He cried.

"No, my son." Odin replied quietly.

I couldn't believe what I had heard, at the same time as I could believe that Odin would have said that. I was furious that when he about to fall off a building he couldn't even understand what Loki was trying to do. Maybe it hadn't been a completely evil act, he had Asgard's best interest in mind, but no...Odin hadn't even considered that.

Maybe that was why I still can't completely blame Loki for what he did next.

A completely passive look washed over his face. "I'm sorry Deanna," He whispered before he let go of the staff...and we were falling again.

Loki remained silent, but I screamed.

I have always been good with sword fighting and archery, and decent with magic, but I had always been terrified of heights.

When I was young I had been reluctant to go out to the Rainbow Bridge or the Bifrost, but Loki always knew how to convince me to do so. I had been terrified of falling from the tree that Loki and I used to climb when we were children, but the desire to prove myself to him had always conquered that fear.

Back before I had come to Asgard I had always been terrified of the mountains in my own realm, even when most of my people loved them. Loved heights.

So yes, I screamed. I screamed bloody murder, but I was falling into a void that, it was well known, nobody survived falling into.

We were dead.

Or worse.

I watched at Thor and Odin and the remains of the Rainbow Bridge and the palace and the whole of Asgard, where I had spend most of my life all faded to a speck. Then coldness and darkness surrounded us and Asgard vanished.

All throughout that fall, and the fall that was to come, the only thing I was sure of was Loki. His hand remained tightly holding onto my own.

Eventually, when it became clear that we weren't going to stop falling anytime soon, I stopped screaming, begging for the fall to end.

For us to die already.

**Hey guys, we have reached the end of Thor. THERE IS GOING TO BE ONE MORE CHAPTER. It will be a teaser for the Avengers. The next chapter will be posted under The Avengers, not Thor and Not as a crossover.**

** Let me know if you want me to PM you when the sequel comes out and what it is called. **

** Goodbye for now, I hope to get the teaser out in the next few days.**

**-Cougar rolypoly bug girl**


	17. Chapter 17

**I seriously love this fandom, the review are so nice and it is just a really great fandom. I'm probably going to post more stories for this fandom after I finish the series that this is in.**

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay I've been on vacation at my grandparents house and they have really bad wifi. **

** : Thanks for the review, when I figure out a name for the next story in this little series I will PM you. Thanks again.**

**Fandomgirl3114: I'm glad that you weren't expecting that, I was thinking that it might be getting a bit too predictable. I will PM you when the sequel is out for sure, I just have to come up with a name for it first and write the first chapter, but I already have a lot of ideas.**

**Flyte: I'm glad that you liked the cliffhanger, I don't try to do them often because lots of people don't like them, but those last few chapters it was kind of necessary. **

**DarkAngel620: Thanks, I'm really happy that you like it and this story has gotten so many positive reviews, I will PM you when the sequel comes out for sure.**

**Sairahiniel SakuraAeris1497: Thanks, I've started reading yours too, I like it, I would have reviewed, but I have this thing where I have to wait until the most recent chapter to review. **

**JessicaRavenGlade: Sure thing.**

**R&R, Please tell me what you think or if you want me to PM you when I post the sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Thor or the Avengers, or any of the characters or ideas.**

Chapter 17

I don't know how long we fell, long enough for me to loose all sense of time. It could have either been hours, weeks, days, years, of minutes and I would have no idea.

After a while of falling I finally stopped screaming, knowing that I wasn't going to stop falling anytime soon. The only thing that I was sure of was Loki's grip on my hand and the infinite darkness that surrounded us.

Suddenly, the lack of gravity came to an end as we collided with solid rock.

The jolt of the fall separated Loki's hand from my own and knocked the breath from my chest. It was strange not falling after so long. I pushed myself into a stilling position and opened my eyes, though it made little difference. Even though we had stopped falling it was still just as dark.

I coughed, struggling to expel the heavy wait from my chest, but I knew from the pain that something was broken, though I couldn't tell what.

"Deanna?" A weak voice off to my left that I could identify as Loki's asked.

"Yeah?" I responded. My voice was startlingly hoarse and weak from disuse as well.

"You all right?" He asked.

"I think so," I responded.

I concentrated in releasing magic into a glowing emerald green orb so that we could see. It shone over my left hand illuminating the dark room that was more of a cavern. A few meters to the right was a lake and I considered how lucky we were to have not fallen in there. The impact would have been so sudden that we would have had no time to defend ourselves before we were submerged under the icy water. By that point we would already be dead.

I looked around the cavern. The walls were solid stone of the same sort that the ground was made of. The entire room expanded out so that I couldn't see where it ended in any direction, each way faded off into pitch darkness. I looked up at the ceiling from which we had fallen, expecting for there to be nothing there.

I was wrong, there was a solid ceiling the same hard stone as the ground.

"Loki?" I whispered, pointing up at the cavern's roof. "We fell through there right?" He nodded wordlessly. "Than how is it solid rock?"

"I don't know." He responded and if we hadn't been in such a predicament I would have teased him for finally not knowing something, but I knew that it wasn't the time. "It could be an illusion, but it seems too solid. I should be able to see through any illusions placed here, but I can't."

Before I could say anything heavy footsteps echoed from the darkness coming at us.

"Loki? Do you hear that?" I whispered, thankful that he had made his way over to where I stood.

"Yeah," He answered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I don't know what it is. It doesn't sound like from anything from Asgard, but I didn't really expect it to. We're not at home anymore and we can't return." He said and I felt tears coming to my eyes at the thought that the realm that had taken me in and treated me as if I was on of their own and never being able to return, but I pushed them back. I refused to cry or show any weakness to whatever was approaching.

We joined hands and stood, ready to fight, though it was obvious that we would fail. We had no weapons other than magic, we had just fallen through a ceiling and crashed into the ground and were rather beat up.

Even if we had been prepared to fight, nothing would have prepared us for the silent attack from behind.

I was grabbed and before I could so much as scream there was a hand placed firmly over my mouth. I struggled to break free, but it was futile. Loki didn't fare much better, he was attacked in much the same way as I had been as we were dragged out of the cavern and into a smaller corridor. I could feel tons of rock suspended above my head, ready to crash down at one command and could barely break from the panic.

It was only then did I realize that what we had thought to be footsteps were actually the harsh beating of drums meant to distract us and they had done their jobs perfectly. We had been taken prisoner and were left at the mercy of what ever had taken us.

_Loki! _I thought desperately, pushing the single word to my friend.

_Yes, Deanna? _He responded, though his voice was muffled.

_Do you have a plan for what to do? You always have a plan, please tell me that you do now. _

_Don't panic. _He said sounding calm, but I knew that that didn't mean much. He was a master at hiding his emotions from everyone that he wanted to. The only people that could come close to seeing through those lies were his adoptive mother Frigga and myself.

_You don't have a plan?_

_No, _He sighed. _I don't have a plan, but I can come up with something I just need some time. You never know, they may not want to harm us._

In response to his thought that they might not want to hurt us I attempted to scream, though it came out as more of a high-pitched squeak.

_Really, they are preventing us from talking, or making any sound other than a weak, pathetic squeal. Why would they be stopping us from talking if they didn't want us to formulate a plan of escape?_

_We are still talking, aren't we?_ He asked.

_In our minds! _I exclaimed. _I highly doubt that our captives know we can communicate this way._

_Let's keep it that way then Deanna._

_Agreed, _I responded before going silent and continuing into the darkness.


End file.
